


9. In an Airport

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Basically, M/M, Sjin is my lil evil mastermind, airport confession of love, fandom advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Sjin has a plan to finally get these two idiots to kiss.





	

_**June 14th - 10pm** _

Sjin had been right, once they had set up their tents at the campsite by the beach, Duncan and Ben had both fallen asleep.   
Simon joined them soon enough and soon only Tom, Sjin and Lewis were left sitting on some beach chairs casually talking as they waited for the time to pass.

“We should probably get going now Sjin.”  
Lewis spoke up, confusing the hell out of Tom.

“I thought I was taking you to the airport Sjin?”  
Both Lewis and Tom turned their attention towards Sjin, who simply giggled a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I may of asked you both. I thought you guys wouldn’t want to drive back alone so.”  
Tom continued to glare Sjin down, but Lewis just sighed.

“You should've just said Sjin. Come on, let’s go.”  
\---------------------------  
As they drove, Tom mentally called Sjin every bad thing he could think of. He couldn’t believe that bastard had tricked him like this. He probably even conspired with all of the others as well and that is why they all went to sleep early. Tom was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized that they had arrived at the airport until Lewis spoke.

“Do you need some help with your bags Sjin?”  
Sjin smirked.

“Yes please. I could do with both of your guys help.”  
Both men sighed and then got out of the car. Lewis took Sjin’s carry on bag while Tom grabbed the man’s suitcase.   
Sjin himself only held his passport, wallet and phone.

“I need my hands free as I check in.”

“Sure sure whatever.”  
Tom was still annoyed but didn’t exactly want to pick a fight.   
The trio walked into the airport and Sjin turned around.

“Lewis you stay here while Tom and I go to the check in okay?”  
Lewis rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”  
Tom followed Sjin to the short line to the check in desk and stood beside the man as they waited.

“I understand that you are pissed at me.”

“Understatement.”

“But, something needed to be done.”  
Tom eyed Sjin before gesturing to the area around them.

“And this is suppose to help how?”  
Sjin gave Tom a devilish smirk which sent shivers down the man’s spine.

“Think of it as incentive. I’m not getting onto my plane until you and Lewis kiss.”

“What?!”  
Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You heard me. Unless you want to be responsible for me missing my expensive flight, you and Lewis better kiss.”

“That is blackmail Sjin.”  
Sjin smiled as he walked up to the now free check in desk. He went through the motions of checking in and getting his ticket as Tom lifted his suitcase onto the conveyor belt. 

“I can’t do that Sjin!”  
Tom picked up their conversation as they walked away, keeping his tone quiet as Lewis wouldn’t over hear.

“Well looks like i’m going to miss my flight.”  
Sjin walked ahead of Tom and quickly reached Lewis, taking his carry on bag off of the other man. 

“Thanks Lewis. I best be off now. Thanks for the lift.”  
Both men exchanged a quick hug before Sjin walked away, leaving Lewis and Tom alone.   
Sjin stopped walking just past the ‘passengers only’ area so he still had a clear view of his friends.

“Uh what is he doing?”  
Lewis questioned.  
Tom was internally freaking out.   
He really didn’t want Sjin to miss his flight and he knew the other man would stick to his word.   
Through all his joking, Tom still knew when Sjin was being serious and this was one of those times. 

“He’s being Sjin.”  
Tom’s simple reply got Lewis curious.

“He said something to you didn’t he?”

“He said something has to happen otherwise he won't get on his flight.”  
Lewis glanced towards Sjin and then back to Tom.

“I’m guessing that something involves us?”  
Tom nodded. Lewis swallowed down his nerves before continuing to talk.

“I’m guessing it was something along the lines of us kissing?”  
Tom was honestly surprised Lewis had managed to guess, his shock must of been clearly visible on his face as Lewis began to giggle.

“I overheard Sjin talking to Ben about his plan. Also heard them bitch about how stupid the both of us are. Apparently we are both panicking about the other not liking us when it is and I quote ‘more obvious than Smith and Ross being a thing’.”  
Tom couldn’t help but laugh at that and Lewis joined in. The pair laughing away their nervous and any awkward energy in the room.

“I reckon we should probably give Sjin his reason to leave.”  
Lewis smiled at Tom.

“I couldn’t agree more.”  
Tom closed the distance between him and Lewis and leaned down. Lewis made up the final distance between them and connected their lips.   
From across the room both men could clearly hear a cheer from Sjin, causing them to smile into their kiss. The kiss itself was simple but perfect for the moment.   
They soon pulled apart, smiles still plastered on their faces.

“About time.”  
Lewis laughed at Tom, joy eager to escape and let itself known.

“Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay they finally kissed! The rest of the prompts will have them as an actual couple now yay!!


End file.
